


Letting Go

by Majora_Studios



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Music, This is my first one I'm posting, Wow, i love them, lots of fluff, they're all here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora_Studios/pseuds/Majora_Studios
Summary: Music brings people together, it relieves pain, and it can set you free.





	Letting Go

“This is just beautiful.” Sky said in absolute awe of where their campsite was to be located. It was a beautiful pond within Wild’s Hyrule, located at the top of a certain mountain. The water was so clean it was clear and crystalline. Rays from the sun filtered through the soft mist that covered the mountain. At the edge of the pond grew a lone cherry blossom tree. The iridescent flowers flittered down and landed in the glimmering pool, the reflection around the petal turing a shade of blush.  
“What is this place?” Wind had asked excitedly, bouncing over to the edge and touching the cool surface of the sacred pond. Wild smiles and moves to stand behind him.  
“Satori mountain.” The hero sits next to the boy and dips a finger in the water, smooth ripples ringing out against the still pond. Time steps forward and sits down on a rock, his eye scanning around the area with a gleam of nostalgia. 

“It is quite the campsite.”

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief upon the acceptance of their leader, starting to quickly set up. Wind goes with Hyrule to grab fire wood, Wild and Four set up the fire pit and cooking pot, Time and Twilight set up the tents, Sky is taking a nap near the bushes, and Warriors and Legend are looking over maps. Once everything is set up, Wild happily passes out some hearty radish soup.

“This is so good!” Sky hummed with delight. The hero of the Sky practically snapped out of his slumber like it was the second coming when dinner was called. 

“Not as good as my grandmothers!” Wind chimes happily, “but- it is very good.” He adds sheepishly.

“Well sometime we’ll have to meet your grandmother eh?” Wild shakes his head with an easy going smile.

“Yeah! That way you’d be able to meet my sister! She would love to meet you all!” Wind practically beams at them, though gains a somber look. “Man, I really miss them. I miss the sea too…”

The other Links nod in understanding, Legend piping up after a small moment. “It’s ok to get homesick.”

Sky stays quiet, watching Wind solemnly nod. “You know, what helps me is music…” Time seems to perk up. “Music from my home always makes me smile.”  
Wind looks up and to all of them. None of them notice a certain hero pulling out his ocarina. Soon all their ears perk to the sweet tones to the instrument. There’s Time, his eye closed and his blue ocarina put to his lips. It’s a tune none of them recognize at first. Next to pull out his instrument is Sky, his harp playing along to the song of storms. Wind beams and scrambles for his bags, pulling out a baton, the wind waker starts timing the beat. The two follow it closely as the sound of another instrument enters, a flute. Hyrule smiles at them as he sways, his fingers moving swiftly creating a harmony. Legend gets out his own ocarina as well.

Wild watches the others, wondering if he used to know how to play anything. Suddenly a hand appears in front of him in an offer, Warriors smirks in a pretty boy way and pulls him up to start dancing. They spin and sway, feet clumsily stomping. Four grins and gets up, grabbing Warriors and Wild’s hand to start spinning in a circle with them. Giggles and chuckles ring through the air. 

Soon a voice joins in with the music, singing along with the melody, but no words are heard, just humming to the melody. Twilight sits back to back with Time, his eyes closed.  
For a moment, everything felt weightless, they all let go and let the music move them.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this took me forever to find the motivation for. It's shorter than most stories I write but to make up for it, I'm in the process of writing a big story for these boys.


End file.
